Harry
by Groumde
Summary: Harry a six ans. Il est le petit garçon qui vient d'emménager à côté de chez moi. Je suis donc son nouveau voisin. Et il ne veut pas me dire bonjour. Mais je continue de sourire, parce que maman m'a dit qu'il n'était pas normal. Alors je souris. Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre.
1. Harry a six ans

Heloooooooo tout le monde!

En ce jour de Saint Valentin, je souhaite à tous les célibataires une très joyeuse Sans Valentin!

Eclatez-vous! C'est vendredi, tout est permis!*

*L'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santée... Mais bon pour le moral!

.

.

**Harry**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages et le contexte appartiennent à JKR. L'histoire est de moi.

.

**Ce qu'il faut savoir avant de lire…ou de ne pas lire cette histoire :**

- Il s'agit d'une romance entre deux hommes.

- Le contenu, le vocabulaire peuvent être dérangeants pour les plus sensibles.

- Relations sexuelles (très) explicites aux chapitres 5 et 6.

- Univers alternatif, sans magie.

- 6 chapitres. Fic terminée.

- Publication mensuelle.

.

**Bêta:** Aizhi (Merciiiiiiii :D :D :D )

.

**Résumé :** Harry a six ans. Il est le petit garçon qui vient d'emménager à côté de chez moi. Je suis donc son nouveau voisin. Et il ne veut pas me dire bonjour. Mais je continue de sourire, parce que maman m'a dit qu'il n'était pas normal. Alors je souris. Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre.

.

**Influences :**

Fic FFnet de empathic siren, _Drago's Boy_, traduite par Havirnyrce Vince sur le site Fanfics en Folies.

Film de Marc Evans, _Snow Cake_ (Avec Alan Rickman^^)

Chanson de Björk, _Joga_.

.

**Personnages principaux :**

Drago Malefoy

Harry Potter

.

.

**Chapitre 1 : Harry a six ans.**

Harry a six ans. Il est le petit garçon qui vient d'emménager à côté de chez moi. Je suis donc son nouveau voisin.

Et il ne veut pas me dire bonjour. Mais je continue de sourire, parce que maman m'a dit qu'il n'était pas normal. Alors je souris. Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre.

« Excuse-le, Drago. Harry est un peu timide, me dit sa maman en se penchant vers moi. Je suis Lily. »

Elle me fait un bisou sur la joue puis se tourne vers la porte de la cuisine. »

« Allons, Harry. Viens dire 'bonjour', mon ange. Pour me faire plaisir. »

« … »

« Tu ne veux pas me faire plaisir ? »

« Si, répond une toute petite voix. »

Puis j'aperçois une petite main sur l'encadrement de la porte, suivie d'une petite tête toute ronde.

Harry se précipite ensuite dans les jambes de sa maman. Il tente de se cacher. Quand il se montre enfin entièrement, je vois tout de suite ce qui n'est pas normal chez lui. Ce sont ses yeux. Je n'en ai jamais vu de pareils. Il y a des étoiles dedans.

Harry a une façon de me regarder qui me fait rougir. Pourtant, c'est moi qui me fais disputer.

« Drago ! Ne le regarde pas comme ça ! Ce n'est pas poli, chuchote maman en agrippant mon épaule. »

Mais je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter de le regarder. Il a des cheveux noirs complètement en désordre. Sa bouche fait un petit pli avec son menton. Et il porte des lunettes rondes en plastique rouge.

« Tu dis « bonjour » mon ange ? »

« Bonjour, finit-il par dire, à toute vitesse, avant de plaquer son visage contre la cuisse de sa maman. »

C'est moi le plus grand. J'ai quand même deux ans de plus que lui. Papa dit toujours qu'il faut montrer l'exemple aux plus petits, quand on va voir mes cousines. Alors je m'avance et je me penche sur lui pour embrasser sa joue toute ronde. Harry ne bouge pas. Il sent le bébé. Lily lui caresse la tête.

Elle invite maman à venir dans le salon. Elle a préparé du thé et du chocolat pour Harry et moi. Dans le sien, il y a un chamallow avec une paille.

« Tu en veux un ? me demande-t-elle en me tendant la poche de guimauves. »

Je jette un œil sur maman, qui me sourit. Alors j'accepte et j'en prends un blanc, que je pose sur la surface de mon chocolat chaud.

Harry ne s'assoit pas. Il ne cesse de gesticuler près de sa mère. Moi la mienne m'a appris à bien me tenir, surtout quand on est invité ou qu'il y a du monde à la maison.

« Tiens, Harry, lui dit Lily en lui présentant le bout de la paille dans son chocolat. »

Il ouvre grand la bouche et l'engouffre sans me quitter des yeux. Il se met à aspirer, goulûment.

« Cela n'a-t-il pas été trop difficile pour Harry de déménager ? demande maman. »

« Non, pas vraiment. Il ne se rend pas vraiment compte. Et puis, c'est pour lui que nous sommes venus nous installer ici. Les écoles spécialisées qui acceptent les enfants comme Harry sont plutôt rares. D'autant plus en milieu rural. Nous en avons trouvé une ici, l'école Rowling »

« Ho oui ! Je vois tout à fait où elle se trouve. Ce n'est pas très loin du parc de la feuille rousse. »

Harry a filé et s'est installé sur le tapis. Il a commencé à jouer avec un dragon et un chevalier en plastique. Il y a aussi une voiture jaune. Je n'entends pas ce qu'il dit, mais il marmonne en faisant rouler l'engin autour du cheval.

« Mon mari et moi espérons que cela fera du bien à Harry de côtoyer d'autres enfants. »

« Oui, je comprends. Les enfants ont besoin de se confronter aux autres pour grandir. »

« Surtout qu'Harry n'est vraiment pas sauvage. C'est une chance ! Il est simplement un peu timide. »

« Oui, c'est ce que j'ai pu constater, répond maman en riant. Drago va facilement vers les autres, lui. Et c'est une vraie pipelette ! »

« Vraiment ? demande Lily, étonnée. »

« Oui. Là, c'est juste parce qu'il veut faire bonne impression qu'il reste bien sage. Mais sa maîtresse m'a encore dit il y a deux jours que Drago passait plus de temps à bavarder avec ses camarades qu'à écouter en classe. Hein, mon trésor ? demande maman en recoiffant ma mèche sur mon front. »

Mais pourquoi elle dit ça ? Ça sert à quoi que je fasse des efforts si elle révèle que je ne suis pas un vrai garçon sage ?

« Pchriiiiiou ! fait Harry en élevant sa voiture dans les airs. »

« Tu peux aller jouer avec lui si tu veux, me dit Lily. »

Ben puisque c'est comme ça, j'y vais !

« Tu joues à quoi ? je demande en m'agenouillant près de lui, sur le tapis. »

Il ne répond rien et détourne rapidement le regard. Mais il me tend le dragon. Il fait rouler la voiture près de son pied.

« Qui fait le chevalier ? »

Il ne dit toujours rien mais pointe son index vers moi, sans quitter des yeux sa voiture.

« Génial ! je réponds. Alors on dirait que la voiture venue du futur voudrait tuer le dragon pour emporter le chevalier avec lui, car la sorcière du futur a besoin de lui pour conquérir le monde. Mais le chevalier n'est pas d'accord. On dirait qu'il voudrait sauver son dragon en se battant contre la voiture. D'accord ? »

Harry ne bouge plus et me regarde enfin, ses grands yeux écarquillés. Ils sont vraiment incroyables. C'est encore plus beau de près. Mais il secoue la tête et sa petite voix me dit :

« Mais non ! C'est le dragon qui bagarre la voiture. Le dragon, c'est le plus fort ! déclare-t-il fièrement. »

Je regarde le jouet dans ma main. C'est vrai que c'est un beau dragon, tout noir, avec ses ailes déployées. Ses nasaux sont dilatés et il porte un casque assorti à l'armure du chevalier.

« D'accord ! je réponds avant d'attaquer sa voiture avec. »

Harry pousse un petit cri et m'attaque à son tour avec la voiture jaune.

On rigole bien, tous les deux.

[…]

« Je suis allée saluer nos nouveaux voisins aujourd'hui. Madame Potter a une collection de moules à gâteaux à faire pâlir un pâtissier. Son mari n'était pas là. Il est commissaire. Tu m'écoutes, Lucius ? »

« Hum ? Oui, ma chérie. »

Il y a des morceaux de pomme de terre dans ma purée. J'adore ça.

« Je peux avoir un peu de jus, s'il te plaît, maman ? »

Maman prend la saucière et s'approche de mon assiette.

« Non ! Pas sur la viande ! Là, dans le trou de ma purée. »

Papa fait un petit bruit avec sa langue. Il me regarde avec ses sourcils froncés. Il n'aime pas que je 'joue' avec ma nourriture.

« Comme ça, trésor ? »

« Oui, merci ! »

Je mélange jusqu'à ce que ma purée soit brune.

« Tu sais, c'est ce type qui est passé à la télé. Celui qui a retrouvé la joggeuse disparue. »

« Qui donc, ma chérie ? »

« Monsieur Potter. »

« Ha oui ? »

Papa boit une gorgée de vin. Les couverts de maman cliquettent dans son assiette.

« Les pauvres. Leur fils, Harry, est attardé. »

« Ha oui ? »

[…]

« Allez, viens-là, mon dragon. »

Papa me soulève dans ses bras et me porte jusqu'à ma chambre. Il fait toujours ça quand on sort de la salle de bain, parce que je suis pieds nus et qu'il ne veut pas que j'attrape froid. Il me pose sur mon lit. Je prends mon ours, Croquenouille, et je me mets sous la couette.

« Tu as choisi une histoire ? »

« Le sorcier au cœur velu ! »

« Encore ? »

Papa sourit et attrape le livre.

_**« Il était une fois un jeune sorcier beau, riche et talentueux, qui avait remarqué que ses amis devenaient sots lorsqu'ils tombaient amoureux, folâtrant et se pomponnant, perdant l'appétit et leur dignité. »**_ (1)

« Dis, Papa, ça veut dire quoi 'attardé' ? »

Papa semble embêté.

« Et bien, ça veut dire qu'Harry ne comprend pas certaines choses. »

« Il est bête alors ? »

« Non. Disons qu'il comprend les choses plus lentement. Il lui faut plus de temps. Et si c'est vraiment compliqué, il ne comprendra jamais. »

« Jamais ? Mais maman dit toujours qu'il ne faut jamais dire 'jamais' ! »

Papa referme le livre.

« Comment t'expliquer? Harry a six ans. Mais dans sa tête il n'a peut être que quatre ans. Tu vois, son corps grandit, comme le tien. Mais son cerveau grandit plus lentement que le tien. Toi, tu as huit ans, y compris dans ta tête, dit-il en posant son doigt sur mon front. »

« D'accord… Alors, si je lui explique quelque chose de vraiment compliqué, il comprendra, mais dans longtemps ! »

« Peut-être, oui. Mais il faudra lui réexpliquer souvent. »

* * *

Aujourd'hui, Harry est venu jouer avec moi dans notre jardin. J'ai invité Pansy et Greg aussi. On a décidé de faire un attrape-loups. Greg ne voulait pas être le chasseur, mais c'est quand même lui. Il est resté près de la statue du paon, comme convenu. Avec les autres, on a tous une main posée sur le tronc du chêne. C'est notre «maison ».

« Bon allez, à trois on part tous en courant dans des directions différentes, comme ça, il ne saura pas lequel attraper et ce sera plus difficile pour lui ! »

Harry hoche la tête et Pansy ricane. Elle est très forte à ce jeu car c'est elle qui court le plus vite. Je n'aime pas quand elle fait le chasseur…

« Un, deux, trois ! je hurle en m'élançant dans le jardin. »

Je cours plus vite qu'un avion.

« Tu m'auras pas ! crie Pansy pour faire rager Gregory. »

Je me retourne pour voir ça. Mais le chasseur n'est pas après Pansy. Il poursuit Harry-loup qui ne va pas très vite. Normal, il est plus petit. Greg lui tombe dessus et je m'arrête. J'espère qu'il ne lui a pas fait mal. Maman m'a demandé d'être gentil avec Harry. Greg se relève. Harry est à plat ventre. Ses lunettes sont de travers. J'espère qu'il ne va pas pleurer. Je regarde vers la fenêtre de la cuisine mais maman n'y est pas. Ouf. Harry se redresse et tape ses mains pleines de terre. Il commence à repartir mais Greg le retient par le col de son sweat-shirt.

« Non, tu restes là, toi ! T'as plus le droit de bouger : je t'ai attrapé, lui dit Greg d'une façon pas très gentille. »

Maman n'est toujours pas à la fenêtre. Je voudrais bien lui dire d'arrêter. Mais c'est mon ami et on l'a un peu obligé à être le chasseur alors qu'il ne voulait pas. Harry ne dit rien et reste debout sans rien faire. Greg se tourne alors vers moi. Je n'hésite pas et repars en courant vers notre chêne.

« Trouillard ! me crie-t-il quand j'atteins l'arbre avant qu'il ne m'ait eu. »

Il est tout rouge et sue à grosses gouttes. Je lui tire la langue. Il serre les poings et se tourne pour voir Pansy le narguer près de la balançoire. Il s'élance vers elle mais s'arrête presqu'aussitôt quand Harry se met à courir vers la maison.

« Hey ! Reviens ! T'as pas le droit de bouger ! s'énerve-t-il. »

Mais Harry n'écoute rien et monte les marches jusqu'à la porte de la cuisine. Il l'ouvre et rentre chez moi.

« Il est nul ton copain, me dit Greg. Moi je ne joue plus si c'est comme ça ! »

Je suis bien embêté.

« Ben c'est pas grave, on peut continuer sans lui, nous dit Pansy qui s'est finalement rapprochée. »

« Ouais, mais je ne veux plus être le chasseur. »

« On pourrait jouer à chat ? je propose. »

Je regarde Pansy.

« C'est pas moi l'chat ! crie-t-on en même temps. »

Et on part en courant pour se percher.

« Ho non ! se plaint Greg. »

[…]

« Le premier arrivé à la maison a gagné ! je dis en démarrant comme une voiture de course. »

« Tu triches ! m'accuse Greg, tandis que Pansy rit. »

« Allez la baleine, se moque-t-elle en le dépassant. »

Très vite, elle me rattrape. Je tente d'accélérer au maximum mais elle va bien trop vite, avec ses grandes jambes de sauterelle. Je touche le mur quelques secondes après elle. On est complètement essoufflés. Greg finit par nous rejoindre, en marchant, boudeur. Je prends la poignée de la porte et m'essuie bien les pieds sur le paillasson. J'entre.

Dans la cuisine, maman est installée à table, Harry sur ses genoux. Il est en train de tartiner une gaufre avec de la pâte au chocolat, sa petite langue au coin des lèvres.

« Vous êtes en nage ! dit maman. Asseyez-vous et calmez-vous. Harry et moi, nous vous avons fait des gaufres. Hein mon petit trésor ? lui demande-t-elle. »

Harry hoche la tête et repose la cuillère dans le pot de pâte à tartiner. Mes amis s'assoient.

Elle l'a appelé son «petit trésor », comme s'il était moi…

Il attrape sa gaufre et me la tend. Il a du chocolat sur le menton.

« Tiens, Drago, elle est pour toi. Je l'ai faite pour te faire plaisir, me dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents. »

Les étoiles dans ses yeux brillent plus que d'habitude. Alors je ne suis plus fâché. C'est vrai, il est petit. Et en plus il a encore un cerveau de bébé. Je lui souris et prends la gaufre. Puis je lui fais un bisou sur la joue.

« Merci, mon bébé. »

[…]

« On va dans la cabane? »

Pansy accepte immédiatement tandis que Greg hoche simplement la tête, une gaufre encore à la main.

« Tu veux venir, mon bébé? »

« Oui! répond fortement Harry, tout heureux. »

La cabane, c'est le grand sapin au fond du jardin. On peut se faufiler entre les branches qui touchent le sol. Il y a comme un grand espace autour du tronc, avec une pierre plate. Je m'y assois avec Harry. Il se colle complètement contre moi et suce son pouce. Pansy et Gregory s'installent en face de nous, sur un tapis d'aiguilles de pin.

« On fait quoi? demande Greg. »

Il vient de terminer sa gaufre et se lèche le bout des doigts.

« On montre nos zézettes?! propose Pansy, toute excitée. »

Je grimace. Je n'aime pas trop ça, moi. Mais Pansy veut toujours le faire en ce moment.

« D'accord, accepte Greg en ouvrant sa braguette. »

Pansy se lève et baisse ses collants.

Harry gigote à côté de moi pour chercher le bouton de son pantalon. Je pousse ses mains pour l'aider. Son ventre est tout rond et tout chaud contre mes doigts. Je déboutonne ensuite le mien et je me lève. Harry m'imite. On se tient tous les quatre debout, en cercle. J'ai toujours le trac, même si mes amis ont déjà vu mon kiki.

Pansy est la première à soulever sa jupe. Greg et moi on regarde, impressionnés. Ce n'est pas comme nous, une fille. Sa zézette ressemble à une bouche toute plate. Greg l'a touchée la dernière fois. Moi je n'ai pas voulu.

« Allez, à vous maintenant! »

Je baisse mon pantalon en même temps que Greg. Son kiki est plus gros mais je le trouve moins joli que le mien.

Soudain, Pansy se penche pour mieux le regarder.

« Hé! je fais en la repoussant. »

« Ben elles sont où vos petites graines? nous demande-t-elle. »

Greg et moi on se regarde, sans comprendre.

« Nos petites graines? J'ai pas de graines, moi. »

Pansy fronce les sourcils.

« L'autre jour, à la télé, il y avait des amoureux. Ils faisaient l'amour dans le lit. Papa m'a dit que le monsieur allait mettre sa petite graine sur la fleur de la dame, pour faire un bébé. »

Je me tourne vers Greg, mais il ne semble pas mieux comprendre que moi.

« Ho regardez celle d'Harry, elle est toute petite! s'écrie-t-il soudain en le montrant du doigt. »

Je regarde, et c'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas grande. Ni grosse. Harry soulève son t-shirt pour la regarder, par dessus son ventre tout rond. Ça fait de la buée sur ses lunettes.

« Ma mienne elle est petite? Demande-t-il. »

« Houhahahaha! Elle est minuscule! se moque Greg. »

Mais ça n'a pas l'air d'embêter Harry. Il rigole aussi. Mais son rire est beaucoup plus marrant.

« Bof, c'est juste parce qu'il n'a que six ans, réplique Pansy, en riant aussi. »

« Fais-voir! dit Greg en tendant la main pour lui toucher le kiki. »

« Non! je crie en le poussant par terre. Tu le touches pas! T'as pas le droit! »

« Hé mais pourquoi tu m'as fait tomber ?! ronchonne-t-il en essuyant ses mains pleines d'épines de pin. »

« Maman m'a dit qu'on ne devait jamais laisser quelqu'un d'autre que nos parents nous toucher le kiki. Alors arrête de toujours vouloir le faire! Si tu veux en toucher un, tu as le tien! je lui réponds en me rhabillant. »

Puis je remonte le slip d'Harry et referme son pantalon.

« On va jouer à 1,2,3 soleil. C'est plus rigolo. »

Pansy est d'accord avec moi, mais Greg ne veut pas compter.

« Moi, moi, moi ! demande Harry en levant la main. Je sais compter jusqu'à trois !»

Ce jeu-là, il a l'air de beaucoup l'aimer.

* * *

Ce soir, Harry dort à la maison. Ses parents voulaient appeler la nounou, mais maman a dit qu'il pouvait venir chez nous. Elle va nous faire des frites.

« Tu aides Harry à se laver les cheveux ? »

Je sais prendre mon bain tout seul, mais pas Harry. Alors on le prend tous les deux. Maman l'a frotté partout avec le gant de toilette. Ses yeux sont encore pires sans ses lunettes. Et il est trop drôle avec les cheveux dressés sur la tête.

Je prends la bouteille de shampoing. Je suis super content de m'occuper de lui.

« On pourra jouer dans le bain après ? »

« Oui, mais pas trop longtemps. »

« Attention, mon bébé ! Ferme les yeux ! je lui dis en mettant le shampoing sur sa tête. »

Je le fais mousser dans ses cheveux. Après, je peux lui faire plein de coiffures rigolotes.

« Héhé ! On dirait un hérisson ! Tu as vu maman ?»

« Fais-voir le hérisson, réclame Harry. »

« Attends trésor, je t'enlève la mousse pour qu'elle ne te pique pas les yeux, explique maman en lui passant le gant sur le visage. »

Harry cligne plusieurs fois des yeux. On dirait un hibou. Un hibou-hérisson.

« Regarde, dit maman en lui montrant le miroir. »

« Hoo! C'est Harry ! s'étonne-t-il de sa toute petite voix, en pointant le miroir. »

Ça fait rire maman.

« Oui, c'est Harry le hérisson ! répond t-elle. »

[…]

_**« Pendant un instant, le sorcier triomphant resta à genoux, un cœur dans chaque main. Puis il s'affaissa en travers du corps de la jeune fille et mourut. »**_ (1)

Papa referme le livre. Je regarde Harry, allongé sur un matelas à côté de mon lit. Il a son pouce dans la bouche avec son doudou dans la main. Il regarde papa, sans bouger. A part ses petites joues qui se creusent, quand il suce son pouce.

« Allez, extinction des feux, dit papa en se redressant. »

Il repose le livre sur mon étagère. Puis il me caresse la tête et fait pareil avec Harry.

« Bonne nuit les garçons, nous dit-il avant d'éteindre la lumière. »

Puis il ferme la porte. Je gigote un peu dans mon lit. J'ai trop envie de parler avec Harry. Mais je sais que papa reviendra nous disputer si je le fais. Je ne sais pas comment il fait, mais il sait _toujours _quand je parle la nuit avec Gregory ou Vincent.

J'entends Harry qui tète son pouce. Moi, je ne le suce plus depuis longtemps ! Je ne suis plus un bébé. Mais Harry, oui. Dans sa tête. Même si Théodore Nott, qui est dans la même classe que moi, suce aussi son pouce. Ce n'est pas la même chose. Harry, il est différent. Il est encore mieux ! Vachement mieux. Il a des yeux magiques, j'en suis sûr. Comme la mort, de qui personne ne peut se cacher. Enfin, sauf si on a la cape d'invisibilité.

J'ai vachement trop envie de parler. Papa n'aime pas que je dise « vachement ». Et il n'aime pas que je parle quand on doit dormir. Mais peut être que, si je chuchote vraiment tout doucement, il ne m'entendra pas, cette fois…

« Hummm…Humhumhumf…se met à pleurer Harry. »

Vite, j'allume ma lampe de chevet. Puis je me penche par-dessus mon lit pour pouvoir le regarder. Il a lâché son pouce et ses grands yeux sont pleins de larmes.

« Bouhou…continue-t-il en me regardant, tout triste. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Harry ? je demande, tout doucement. »

Mais il continue de pleurer, sans me répondre.

« Harry ? Tu as mal au ventre ? Tu veux que j'appelle maman ? »

« Ou-Ouiiiiii... Ma-ma-man, pleure-t-il. »

« Elle n'est pas là, ta maman. Tu veux un verre d'eau ? »

Il secoue la tête et resserre son doudou contre lui. Il a l'air perdu.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Harry ? je redemande tout doucement. »

« … »

« Tu as peur ? »

« Ou-ouiiii, chouine-t-il. »

« C'est à cause du sorcier au cœur velu ? »

« Ou-ouiiiii, hoquette-t-il dans un sanglot. »

« Mais c'est juste une histoire. C'est pas vraiment vrai. Ça n'existe même pas les sorciers, je lui explique. »

Mais il continue de pleurer. Peut être qu'il ne comprend pas ce que je lui dis. Papa a dit qu'il comprenait les choses plus lentement que les autres.

« Hé, tu veux venir dans mon lit ? je lui demande. »

Il arrête de pleurer et me regarde, sans rien faire.

« Tu peux venir, si tu veux. Ça me dérange pas. Moi j'allais dormir avec papa et maman avant, quand j'étais petit. »

Harry sort de sa couverture et escalade mon lit. Je me décale et le laisse s'installer. Il est rigolo, dans son pantalon de pyjama rouge, avec sa couche qui lui fait des grosses fesses. Il en porte encore. Mais que pour dormir.

Il se met en boule et je remonte bien la couverture sur lui. On est un peu serrés, dans mon petit lit. Mais je trouve qu'Harry sent bon. Et il est tout chaud.

« Je peux éteindre la lumière ? »

Harry hoche la tête. Je me retourne et j'attrape le fil pour appuyer sur le bouton. Puis je m'installe contre lui.

Cinq minutes après, il se remet à chouiner. Je le prends dans mes bras et je lui fais un bisou dans les cheveux.

« Là, là. Chuuut… Tout va bien, mon bébé. N'aie pas peur. Hein, Harry ? Tu es mon bébé ? Là, chuuuut, ne pleure pas. N'aie pas peur : je suis là, mon bébé.»

C'est comme quand maman venait me rassurer, quand j'étais un bébé et que j'avais peur. Maintenant, je ne suis plus un bébé. Mais Harry, oui. C'est mon bébé.

.

(1) _Le Sorcier au cœur velu_, Les Contes de Beedle le Barde, J.K.R

.

.

**Retrouvez dès à présent un extrait du chapitre 2 sur mon Live Journal. L'adresse est sur mon profil ;)**


	2. Harry a huit ans

Heeeeeeelllooooooooo!

Tout d'abord, un grand grand merci pour le super accueil que vous avez fait à cette histoire. J'avais quelques craintes étant donné que traiter du handicap (mental ou physique) est toujours un peu délicat. Mais vous êtes top de me suivre sur ce coup! Merci.

.

**Réponses aux reviews des non-logés en fin de chapitre.**

.

**Chapitre 2 : Harry a huit ans.**

Harry a huit ans. C'est mon bébé. Et cette nuit, j'ai dormi chez lui. Il a une super collection de dragons en plastique dans sa chambre. Et le mieux, c'est qu'on a le droit de jouer avec!

Mon père collectionne les paons. Mais je n'ai pas le droit d'y toucher.

« Assieds-toi, Drago, me dit Lily. »

Harry dort encore. Mais moi, j'en avais assez de rester au lit.

Je tire une chaise et m'y installe. Tout de suite, je repère la boite de céréales Froot Loops®! Maman ne veut jamais m'en acheter. Elle dit que c'est plein de colorants.

« Lily, je peux avoir des céréales dans mon lait, s'il te plaît? »

« Bien sûr ! Vas-y, sers-toi ! »

J'ai toujours peur qu'elle me réponde : « Non, ta mère m'a dit que tu n'avais pas le droit d'en manger. Tu aurais dû m'en parler avant. » Mais elle dit toujours « oui » !

J'adore ces céréales. Elles ont goût de fruit, et en plus mon lait devient une sorte de potion magique, quand elles restent assez longtemps dedans. Alors, je ne les mange pas trop vite.

Lily épluche des pommes. Je crois qu'elle va faire une tarte pour ce midi. Elle porte toujours des tabliers rigolos. Sur celui d'aujourd'hui, il y a une bouteille de cola qui sourit, avec un chien qui lui saute autour.

« Hum, je crois qu'il est plus que temps qu'un certain jeune homme sorte du lit ! dit-elle. »

Je regarde l'horloge ronde, au dessus de la porte de la cuisine. La grande aiguille est une souris et la petite un chat. Il est 10h20.

« Tu veux venir réveiller Harry avec moi ? me demande Lily. »

Je hoche la tête tout en m'empressant de vider mon bol. Tant pis pour la potion magique. Ça fait rire Lily. Je m'essuie la bouche avec ma serviette et la rejoins.

On monte les escaliers. Elle entre dans la chambre et s'assoit sur le lit d'Harry. Je fais pareil, de l'autre côté. Elle me sourit et allume la lampe de chevet.

Harry se cache immédiatement le visage dans l'oreiller, en gémissant. Il dort dans une drôle de position, sur le ventre, avec les bras coincés entre son corps et le matelas.

Lily passe sa main sous son haut de pyjamas et lui caresse le dos avec ses ongles. Il soupire mais ne fait pas mine de bouger.

« Allez, Harry ! On se lève, mon ange. Drago est là. Il t'attend, roucoule-t-elle. »

Il tourne la tête sur le côté et ouvre difficilement les yeux. Je me penche sur lui pour embrasser sa joue toute chaude.

« Allez, mon bébé, debout, je lui murmure. »

Ses cils papillonnent. Il soupire de nouveau. Ses yeux sont bien ouverts à présent. Mais il ne bouge toujours pas. Jusqu'à ce que les doigts de Lily arrivent dans son cou.

« Allez, allez ! dit-elle en le chatouillant avec ses ongles. »

Il éclate de rire et se roule en boule.

« Allez, Harry ! On va jouer aux Chasseurs de Dragons ! je m'exclame en sautant sur son lit, à côté de lui. »

Lily ouvre les volets. La luminosité éblouit un peu Harry et ses yeux semblent encore plus clairs que d'habitude. Leur vert est comme du cristal.

« Tu viens ? »

« Oui ! répond-il enfin en poussant ses couvertures. »

* * *

« Jacadi a dit... »

Les yeux de Greg fouillent les environs, avant de se poser tout bêtement sur la pelouse.

« …mangez de l''herbe ! »

« Pfffffff ! Fastoche ! s'écrie Pansy. »

Et elle avale un brin d'herbe, vite imitée par Harry.

« Ça se trouve, le chien du voisin a fait pipi dessus, je fais remarquer avec dégoût. »

« Allez Drago, fais pas ta poule mouillée, se moque Greg. »

« Ça a pas goût de pipi, dit Harry pour me rassurer. »

« Parce que tu sais quel goût ça a le pipi ? demande Pansy, narquoise. »

« Non, il ne sait pas. Il dit juste ça comme ça. Hein, Harry ? »

Il hoche la tête. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai, mais je ne veux pas que cette peste de Pansy se moque encore de lui. En plus, je suis sûr qu'elle aussi elle sait quel goût ça a, le pipi. Faut pas être un génie, vu l'odeur…

Je renifle avec méfiance mon brin d'herbe. Il ne sent rien de particulier. Je le mets dans ma bouche et l'avale sans le mâcher.

« A toi, Harry ! »

« Jacadi a dit sautez comme un petit lapin ! s'exclame-t-il gaiement. »

Pans', Greg et moi, on se regarde. Et puis, en riant, on se met à sauter partout. Pansy se fait des oreilles de lapin avec ses mains. Geg et moi faisons pareil. On saute tous les trois les uns derrière les autres, en cercle. Gregory remue les fesses comme un canard à chaque fois qu'il atterrit.

Harry éclate de rire et nous applaudit.

On s'arrête, tout essoufflés, et on se rassoit par terre.

« A toi, Drago. »

Harry rigole encore à moitié, les yeux brillants de joie. Il est tellement mignon.

« Jacadi a dit…Faites des chatouilles à Harry ! »

« NON ! hurle-t-il alors que je me jette sur lui. »

Très vite, Pans' et Greg se joignent à moi. Harry s'esclaffe comme un petit fou sous nos assauts, allongé dans l'herbe. Il se tortille dans tous les sens pour tenter de nous échapper. Mais il est plus petit que nous. Et on est trois. Il n'a aucune chance.

Il rit tellement qu'il se bave sur le menton.

« Non ! Non ! Arrêtez ! crie t-il en gloussant. »

Mais cela nous amuse bien trop de le voir dans cet état : pleurant de rire, tout rouge, les lunettes de travers, les lèvres humides et retroussées sur ses petites dents blanches. Il rigole à en perdre le souffle. Je m'arrête et je repousse les mains de Pans' et Greg. Harry respire fort et se reprend. J'essuie les larmes sur ses joues et lui fais un bisou.

« C'est…c'est à Pansy, parvient-il à dire. Mais plus de chatouilles, hein ! prévient-il en levant ses mains devant lui. »

* * *

_**« Le cheval rua et partit au galop. »**_

« Hiiiiiiiiihihihi ! fait Harry en mettant debout le cheval blanc. »

Puis il le fait partir loin du chevalier. Je reprends ma lecture.

_**« _ Hé ! Reviens ici !**_

_**Lancelot ne bougea plus. Une chaleur anormale effleurait son dos. »**_

« Hhan ! sursaute Harry en mettant ses mains sur sa bouche. C'est le dragon. Le dragon est là ! »

J'acquiesce en me retenant de rire. Harry adore ce jeu. Je lis une histoire et il la met en scène avec ses figurines en plastique. Ce qu'il préfère, c'est quand il y a des dragons.

« Harry, mon ange, tu n'as pas trop chaud ? demande Lily. »

Il tourne la tête vers sa mère et lui fait signe que non. Mais c'est vrai qu'il est un peu rouge. Les flammes dans la cheminée font luire ses yeux comme des pierres précieuses.

Maman nous demande de nous éloigner un peu du feu. Alors on se décale. Mais pas trop. Ils sont pénibles les parents ! Papa et James ne s'occupent pas trop de nous. Ils discutent. Mais les mamans, c'est les pires ! Elles peuvent se parler sans nous quitter des yeux. Même quand on ne dirait pas qu'elles nous regardent, elles savent ce qu'on fait…

_**« Une chaleur anormale effleurait son dos. Il se retourna très lentement. »**_

Harry attend la suite avec impatience. Il a sa main crispée sur son dragon.

_**« Un dragon ! »**_

Ni une ni deux, il pose le monstre devant le chevalier, en imitant le bruit de ses ailes.

« Vrouf, vrouf, vrouf… »

_**« Lancelot en resta pétrifié. »**_

« C'est comme ça pétrifié, hein Drago ? me demande Harry en s'immobilisant complètement. »

« Oui, c'est comme ça. »

Il repose sa main sur ses jouets et attend la suite.

_**« Le monstre avait le ventre vert, les flancs jaunes et la tête noire, couverte de poils. Deux ailes gigantesques s'agitaient au-dessus de son dos. Ses quatre pattes étaient puissamment armées de griffes acérées. »**_

« Où en êtes-vous des démarches pour l'école ?demande maman. »

_**« Le dragon cracha du feu… »**_

« Ho, et bien, je dois avouer que les choses avancent plutôt bien. La classe d'Harry devrait rester ouverte l'an prochain.»

« Il y a un problème ? Cela n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir… »

_**« …et Lancelot ne dut son salut qu'à son bouclier, derrière lequel il s'accroupit. »**_

« Si ! Bien sûr que si. C'est juste que… J'ai un peu honte. Nous avons du faire jouer la notoriété de James pour accélérer les procédures. Je me dis que tous les enfants dans la situation d'Harry n'ont pas la chance d'avoir un papa super-héro. »

« Sainte Lily ! Allons, nous n'avons pas tous les mêmes armes dans la vie. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, la sermonne mon père. ».

_**« _Cela ne cessera-t-il donc jamais ? gémit Lancelot découragé. Qui veut ainsi m'éprouver ? »**_

« Et puis, James a commis une bonne action, un acte de bravoure. Ce n'est que justice que de bonnes choses vous arrivent en retour ! ajoute maman.»

« J'ai tout entendu ! crie James depuis la cuisine. »

« Sûrement grâce à ton ouïe de super-héro, plaisante Lily. »

Les mamans rigolent et James revient avec une bouteille de vin.

« Et après ? demande Harry en me secouant le genou avec sa main. »

Il est adorable ! Je voudrais qu'il puisse venir dans la même école que moi, mais ce n'est pas possible. Ça me rend triste, alors je lui fais un bisou.

« Et après, Drago ? redemande-t-il. »

_**« Il se redressa et menaça le dragon de son épée. »**_

Harry soulève son chevalier et place l'épée sous la gorge du dragon.

« En tous cas, je n'aurais aucun scrupule à faire valoir mon statut de héros lors du procès, déclare James. »

« Le procès ? s'étonne maman. »

« Oui, James est poursuivi pour excès de vantardise ! »

_**« _Hé ! Toi ! Vas-tu aussi disparaître ou devrais-je t'occire avant ? »**_

« Je t'aime aussi, mon amour ! Harry n'est pas né, à proprement parler, avec son handicap, explique James à mes parents. »

« Ho mon dieu ! Un accident ? demande maman. »

Du coin de l'œil, je vois James acquiescer. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit d'écouter les conversations des adultes. Mais à chaque fois, je le fais quand même.

_**« Pour toute réponse, le dragon se retourna et, avec sa queue puissante, projeta Lancelot contre un rocher. »**_

« Lors de la naissance d'Harry, les infirmières devant pratiquer l'aspiration des nouveau-nés, pour dégager les voix respiratoires et vider l'estomac et les poumons des sécrétions qui peuvent être présentes, n'ont pas fait correctement leur travail. Les poumons d'Harry n'ont pas été vidés correctement. Cela a privé son cerveau d'oxygène et entraîné des conséquences irrémédiables sur ses facultés mentales, raconte Lily. »

Comme elle regarde vers nous, je fais comme si je n'écoutais pas et je continue de lire pendant qu'Harry fait se battre le dragon et le chevalier.

_**« A moitié assommé, le chevalier mit quelques instants à reprendre ses esprits. »**_

« Dans un tel cas, le responsable reste le médecin accoucheur, qui aurait dû surveiller son équipe et procéder à toutes les vérifications. Et, à un autre niveau, c'est la responsabilité de l'hôpital lui-même qui est engagée. Nous avons donc déposé une plainte. »

« Harry aurait dû être un petit garçon comme les autres… dit maman. »

_**« Je crois…dit Lancelot en se relevant péniblement, que tu as…répondu à ma question ! » **(1)_

Maman et Lily ont l'air triste, comme moi tout à l'heure. Je regarde Harry jouer. C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas comme les autres. Mais je l'aime plus que les autres. Parce qu'il est mieux que n'importe qui.

« Quel est le nom de cet hôpital ? demande papa. »

« L'hôpital Sainte Mangouste, dans lequel exerce toujours le même médecin accoucheur : le docteur Jedusort. »

« Et après, Drago ? me demande encore Harry.»

Il me regarde, dans l'attente. J'ai perdu le fil à force d'écouter nos parents discuter. Je cherche, mais je ne retrouve plus ma ligne…

« Et après…. Et bien… »

Je referme le livre, surprenant Harry.

« Le dragon sauta sur le chevalier et le dévora ! je déclare en me jetant sur lui. »

Il crie puis éclate de rire. On roule sur le tapis et je fais semblant de lui manger le bras.

« Hummm ! délicieux ce bras de chevalier ! Je crois que je vais en reprendre un peu ! »

« Nan ! Nanananan ! crie-t-il. Au secours! Au secours, maman ! »

* * *

« Eurk ! C'est dégoûtant ! s'exclame Vincent. On dirait qu'il nage dans de la bouse ! »

« Mais non ! Pauvre idiot ! C'est écrit ici : « Comme tous les reptiles, les crocodiles sont des animaux à sang froid dont la température corporelle varie selon l'environnement. Ils s'enterrent dans la boue pendant les périodes d'estivation ou d'hibernation, lorsque les températures sont extrêmes. »

« Il est où le crocodile ? demande Harry, collé à la vitre du vivarium. »

« Reviens là ! Tu n'as pas le droit de passer de l'autre côté de la barrière. »

Il m'obéit tout de suite et vient se coller à moi en me donnant la main.

Pansy et Greg le regardent avec envie. Moi aussi, je voudrais m'approcher plus et passer la barrière. Mais c'est interdit. C'est dangereux. La dame à l'entrée du parc nous l'a bien dit.

Je soulève Harry. Il m'aide en s'appuyant sur l'écriteau du « _Crocodylus Palustris _».

Je pointe mon doigt et lui dit :

« Regarde, mon bébé, on voit son œil, là. »

C'est vrai qu'avec cette boue, ce n'est pas simple de le voir. Il ne bouge pas du tout. Il y a juste son œil métallique qui ressort bien. Il est luisant comme une bille de verre.

« Viens par là, Harry, fait la voix de James. »

Je ne l'avais pas vu arriver. Je laisse Harry redescendre. Maman et Lily sont là aussi. Papa n'a pas pu se libérer. Mais il m'a promis de se rattraper ce soir.

James soulève Harry dans ses bras. Il s'accroche à son père comme un petit singe. Puis ils se rapprochent du vivarium.

« Tu vois, le palmier avec les feuilles un peu jaunies ? »

Harry hoche la tête.

« Et bien, sous la plus longue feuille, un peu à droite, il y a l'œil du crocodile. »

Harry reste un moment à scruter les environs.

« Ha ! Il est là ! s'exclame-t-il d'un coup, ravi. Il est là le crocodile ! T'as vu maman ?! »

Lily se rapproche.

Moi aussi, j'aurais pu lui montrer à Harry. Et puis, c'est mon anniversaire. Je ne vois pas pourquoi James nous accompagne. Je voudrais qu'il me rende Harry et qu'il retourne avec les mamans. On n'a pas besoin d'eux de toute façon.

[…]

Il y a écrit « Joyeux Crocanniversaire » sur mon gâteau. Ça fait vraiment bébé. Et mes copains ont tous eu une peluche, offerte par le Croco Parc.

Enfin, Vincent et Harry semblent super contents, alors…

« Tu auras quoi comme cadeau ? me questionne Pansy. »

« Je ne sais pas, je réponds en haussant les épaules. J'ai demandé la Nintendo DS à mes parents. Mais je ne l'aurais que ce soir. »

« Moi tu verras, c'est celui avec le papier mauve, dit-elle tout excitée en désignant le tas de cadeaux sur la table d'à côté. »

« Maman, j'ai envie de faire pipi ! fait Harry en se levant de table. »

Il remonte un peu son pantalon en se tortillant.

« Je t'accompagne, mon bébé, je propose en me levant. »

« Non ! C'est bon, Drago chéri ! J'y vais. Reste avec tes amis, me répond Lily en le prenant par la main. »

Bon…

Je retourne à ma place. Maman a fini de découper le gâteau.

« Qui en veut ? demande-t-elle. »

« Moi ! hurle Greg en tendant son assiette, faisant rire tout le monde. »

Elle nous sert puis va chercher les bouteilles de soda sur le comptoir.

James s'assoit à côté de moi, à la place d'Harry.

« Alors, tu es content de ta journée ? me demande-t-il en prenant un bout de gâteau avec sa cuillère. »

« C'est la part d'Harry, je lui fais remarquer. »

« Humf ! Il ne mangera jamais tout ça, m'explique t il avec un grand sourire. »

Je voudrais lui dire que ce n'est pas une raison, mais Papa et Maman ont été très clairs là-dessus : je ne dois pas répondre aux adultes.

« Tu sais, dans deux mois, ce sera l'anniversaire d'Harry aussi. »

Je hoche la tête. C'est dans moins de deux mois, en fait. Mais je ne dis rien non plus. Je n'ai pas envie de lui parler. Je voudrais qu'il me laisse et qu'il arrête de manger le gâteau d'Harry, par la même occasion.

« Il aura 9 ans. »

« Je sais, je ne peux m'empêcher de répliquer. »

Mais il m'énerve à la fin !

« Ce sera un grand garçon, continue-t-il. »

Là, je le regarde, clairement agacé. Il retire la cuillère d'Harry de sa bouche en la suçant. Mon père ne se conduirait jamais ainsi !

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'Harry n'est plus un bébé. Alors, j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de l'appeler comme ça. »

« … »

« Tu sais, « _Mon bébé_ ». »

« … »

« Si on continue à parler de lui comme d'un bébé, il ne fera pas d'effort pour grandir. Tu comprends ? »

« Oui, je réponds en serrant mes poings sous la table. »

Il semble m'avoir entendu et me frotte la tête avant de se lever pour aider maman à porter nos verres.

Je déteste cet anniversaire. Je déteste James. Pour qui il se prend ? Me dire ça, devant mes amis en plus ! Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'il nous accompagne au parc !

« Ça ne va pas mon trésor ? me demande maman en revenant vers nous. »

« Si, je réponds en fusillant James du regard. »

.

_(1) Les Sortilèges de la fée Morgane, Nancy Molnar_

.

**Dès à présent, retrouvez un extrait du chapitre 3 sur mon LiveJournal.**

.

**Réponses aux reviews des non-logés:**

**Sama-66 :** Et oui ! Me revoilà sur le fandom HP, après quelques infidélités avec Naruto lol Je rêve où tu viens de faire une référence à Pokemon ? MDR T'as de la chance que je connaisse lol J'ai adoré cette histoire, Draco's boy. Et c'est vrai que, quelque part, elle a été une source d'inspiration, même si le sujet abordé est totalement différent et que mon histoire est beaucoup plus courte lol. Je suis contente que ce début t'ai plus et j'espère que la suite te donnera satisfaction ! J'en profite également pour te remercier d'avoir laissé un petit mot sur « Miroir d'eau ». Je voulais offrir quelque chose de tout doux pour noël et cette histoire m'a semblé appropriée^^ Heureuse qu'elle t'ai touchée. A bientôt !

**Lilas :** Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour cette review. Où je vais vous emmener ? Vers un amour tabou mais sincère ) J'espère que cela te plaira ! A bientôt !

**Elizabeth Snape** : Salut ! Merci pour cette review Moi aussi, je m'attache à mes personnages, alors imagine comme c'est dur pour moi si il doit leur arriver malheur ! Drago prendra grand soin de Harry tout au long de cette histoire, fais moi confiance ) A bientôt!


	3. Harry a dix ans

Bonjour !

Me revoilà avec le troisième chapitre de « Harry ». Nos héros ont deux ans de plus, soit 10 ans pour Harry et 12 ans pour Drago. Profitez en bien, c'est le dernier chapitre où ce ne sont encore que des enfants !

Pour la correction, c'est toujours** Aïzhi **qui s'y colle. Un grand merci à elle !

.

**Réponses aux reviews des non-logés en fin de chapitre.**

.

**Pub : **Vous l'ignorez surement, mais j'ai participé à l'écriture d'une fiction avec deux autres auteurs, EliH et Donnaqueenly. Cette histoire s'intitule Scroutt Borgne et c'est un cadeau pour un autre auteur : Mambanoir, que vous connaissez certainement. J'ai rédigé le dernier chapitre de ce three shots :)

.

Compte tenue du refus du site à accepter ma mise en page pour les opérations posées, j'ai du mettre entre parenthèses ce qu'il vous faudra imaginer comme étant un symbole opératoire.

Place au troisième chapitre !

.

**Chapitre 3 : Harry a dix ans.**

Harry a dix ans. Il est un élève et je suis son maître.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il reste autant de temps à regarder cette fichue addition. Je lui ai déjà montré trois fois comment calculer avec une retenue. Il a juste à faire pareil. Je crois qu'il le fait exprès. Il attend que je lui fasse.

Finalement, il écrit sur le tableau :

14

(signe plus)

37

(trait)

411

J'essaie de rester calme.

« Non, Harry. C'est faut. 37 c'est presque comme 40. Et 14, c'est presque comme 15. Donc ça ne peut pas faire plus de 55. Tu le vois bien, non ? je demande en tapant du doigt sur le tableau. »

Il me regarde sans rien dire, en se mangeant les lèvres.

« Bon, je te réexplique une dernière fois. Tu m'écoutes bien ! »

Il hoche vivement la tête, les yeux écarquillés.

« Alors tu vois, on a 4 unités et 7 unités. Ce qui nous fait ? »

« … »

« Harry. Combien font 4 + 7 ? je l'interroge, d'une voix sévère. »

Il cache ses mains dans son dos pour compter sur ses doigts. Je tente de ne pas m'énerver.

Après un temps interminable, il me répond :

« 11 ! »

« C'est ça. Ça fait 11 unités. »

Il me sourit comme s'il venait de réussir une division à trois chiffres.

« Mais, comme je te l'ai déjà expliqué, on ne peut pas écrire 11 unités au bout de la ligne. 11 unités, c'est 1 dizaine et 1 unité. Donc, on note 1 au dessus de la colonne des dizaines et 1 au bout de la ligne. »

J'écris ce que je viens de dire au tableau.

« Ensuite, tu calcules 1 + 1 + 3. Ça fait 5. Donc le résultat est 51. Tu as compris ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu dois dire 'Oui, Maître'.»

« Oui, Maître. »

Je souris. Il est si mignon.

J'efface le tableau.

« Bon. Je t'en pose une autre. »

J'écris :

25

(signe plus)

28

(trait)

Et je tends le feutre Velleda à Harry.

Il reste un long moment face au tableau, sans rien faire.

« Harry, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

« …Je ne sais pas, répond-il d'une toute petite voix. »

« Tu ne veux vraiment pas me faire plaisir, c'est ça ? je lui demande, excédé. »

« Si… »

« Alors résous cette addition ! je crie. »

Son menton se met à trembler.

« Combien y a-t-il d'unités ? »

« Je ne sais pas, gémit-il. »

« Non mais tu es complètement idiot ou quoi ?! je hurle. »

« NAN ! C'est toi l'idiot-méchant ! crie-t-il en balançant son feutre contre le mur. »

Puis il quitte la chambre en courant. Je l'entends éclater en sanglot et appeler sa mère.

Je reste figé. Je me sens effectivement très idiot, planté devant mon tableau. Je suis nul comme maître. Et mon élève m'a abandonné.

J'ai fait pleurer Harry….

Je me sens mal. Je quitte précipitamment la pièce et dévale les escaliers. J'ouvre la porte d'entrée et la laisse claquer en sortant. Je cours jusque chez moi.

Je me déteste.

[…]

« Que se passe-t-il mon trésor ? »

« Rien. Laisse-moi, je lui réponds en cachant mon visage dans l'oreiller. »

Mais elle ne s'en va pas. Elle ne s'en va jamais. Je voudrais lui hurler de sortir. Mais je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de lui parler comme ça. Papa me mettrait une sacrée correction si je le faisais.

Elle s'assoit sur le lit, à côté de moi, et passe sa main dans mes cheveux. Elle ne dit rien. Je n'arrive plus à retenir mes sanglots. Je lui en veux de rester là alors que je pleure. Je voudrais qu'elle ne m'ait pas vu.

Je pleure tout ce que je peux, jusqu'à me sentir complètement épuisé. Les caresses de maman dans mes cheveux me donnent encore plus envie de dormir.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Harry ? finit-elle par me demander »

Je me retourne enfin pour enlacer sa taille. Je hoche la tête et elle me prend dans ses bras elle aussi.

« Je l'ai fait pleurer. Je lui ai dit qu'il était idiot. Mais je ne le pensais pas, maman ! Je ne le pensais pas ! »

« Tu devrais aller t'excuser alors, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Si… Mais… Peut-être qu'il ne veut plus me voir… »

« Peut-être, oui. Mais si tu t'excuses, il réfléchira et il changera peut être d'avis. Si tu ne le fais pas, penses-tu que les choses pourront s'arranger ? »

Je secoue la tête.

« Oui, mais j'ai été affreux avec lui ! Je suis sûr qu'il me déteste ! »

De nouvelles larmes me montent aux yeux. J'ai tellement mal au cœur.

« Allons, je suis certaine que vous vous réconcilierez si tu demandes pardon à Harry, me dit-elle avant de m'embrasser le front. »

Puis elle se lève pour quitter ma chambre.

« Il y a des pancakes si tu veux pour le goûter. »

* * *

J'ai les mains moites et l'estomac noué. Je voudrais faire demi-tour, mais Lily m'attend. Maman l'a appelée pour savoir si je pouvais venir passer l'après-midi avec Harry.

Je prends une grande inspiration et je sonne à la porte.

J'entends du bruit et Lily m'ouvre. J'ai la bouche sèche.

« Bonjour, Drago ! »

Je la salue mais ma voix est éraillée. Je me racle la gorge. Lily referme la porte.

« Harry ! Drago est arrivé ! crie-t-elle en direction de l'étage. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry dévale les escaliers et me saute au cou.

« Drago ! m'accueille-t-il joyeusement. »

Je suis complètement pétrifié. Il agit comme s'il ne s'était rien passé la veille.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? me demande-t-il en regardant le paquet que j'ai à la main. »

« C'est pour toi, je réponds d'une voix blanche. »

Ses yeux s'élargissent et il se met à sautiller d'impatience. Je lui tends le paquet, qu'il prend avec empressement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on dit, Harry ? le sermonne Lily. »

« Merci ! »

Il déchire le papier et en sort le dragon en plastique que maman et moi sommes allés lui acheter hier, avec mon argent de poche.

« Waaaaaaaa ! Il est trop beau ! T'as vu, maman ?! »

Il montre son nouveau jouet à sa mère, visiblement heureux.

« Ho oui dis donc ! Il est drôlement chouette ! approuve Lily. »

« Et t'as vu, il a du rouge sur les griffes ! C'est du sang ! »

« Du sang ! C'est un dragon de combat, alors ?! »

« Oui, je crois, dit Harry sans quitter la figurine des yeux. On va jouer avec ? me demande-t-il avec enthousiasme.»

« Si tu veux. »

Puis il grimpe les escaliers en courant.

Je voudrais lui faire mes excuses, mais c'est comme s'il avait complètement oublié ce qui s'est passé hier…

« Il a déjà oublié votre dispute, me confirme Lily alors que je reste bêtement sans bouger. »

Je fronce les sourcils. Je suis vexé. Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, moi, tellement je m'en voulais.

« Mais tu vois, il n'a pas oublié qu'il t'aime. »

Ces mots font bondir mon cœur. Je fais un grand sourire à Lily.

« Va vite le rejoindre ! »

Et c'est ce que je fais, en montant les marches deux par deux.

Je m'arrête un instant sur le palier de sa chambre. Il est déjà en train de jouer avec ses dragons, accroupi sur le tapis. Il imite les bruits du combat et du feu craché par les bêtes. Il est adorable.

Je m'approche de lui et me laisse tomber à ses côtés. Il lève son visage et me sourit.

Je le prends dans mes bras, sans pouvoir me contrôler. Et je le serre contre moi.

« Tes yeux sont si beaux… »

C'est idiot, je devrais m'excuser ! Mais c'est tout ce que je trouve à dire.

J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou et je respire son odeur.

« Arrête, Drago ! Je vois plus ! chouine Harry en tentant de se dégager. »

Il n'a pas lâché ses figurines et je l'empêche de jouer. Mais je ne veux pas le lâcher. J'ai encore besoin de l'avoir contre moi, rien qu'un instant.

« Non, ne bouge pas s'il te plait. Pour me faire plaisir. »

Il s'arrête instantanément. J'ai prononcé les mots magiques. Ça me fait sourire, malgré moi.

« Tu es triste ? s'inquiète-t-il. »

« Je crois… »

« Pourquoi ? »

Je le regarde enfin, tout en laissant mes bras autour de son cou.

« Parce que j'ai été méchant avec toi hier. Mais je t'aime beaucoup, tu sais… »

Harry semble gêné. Il a posé ses jouets sur le sol et ramené ses mains sur ses genoux.

« Ça veut dire qu'on peut se faire un bisou ? »

Un bisou ? Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues. Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi. J'ai déjà fait des tas de bisous à Harry, quand il était petit.

« Oui, bien sûr, je finis par répondre avec le plus d'assurance possible. »

Je ne veux pas lui faire de nouveau de la peine.

Mais je reste complètement sonné quand il m'embrasse…sur la bouche.

« On est amoureux maintenant ! Comme Neville et Luna ! »

Neville et Luna, Harry m'en a déjà parlé. Ce sont des enfants qui fréquentent la même école que lui. Ils sont dans la même classe. C'est tout ce dont j'arrive à me souvenir. Je n'arrive pas à quitter les lèvres d'Harry des yeux.

Je sais que ce n'est pas bien, même si j'en ignore la raison. Pourtant, je me penche à mon tour pour lui faire un bisou sur la bouche.

Lorsque je me redresse, une tâche noire sur le mur attire mon regard.

C'est la trace que le Velleda a laissée lorsqu'Harry l'a jeté hier.

Et je me sens à nouveau coupable.

* * *

Je trouve que maman est drôlement belle dans son maillot de bain. Plus que Lily.

Papa dit que les deux pièces sont vulgaires. Je crois que je suis d'accord avec lui. Maman est tellement élégante, avec ses grosses lunettes de soleil. Elle ressemble à une star, allongée sur son transat.

James se conduit comme un enfant. Il n'arrête pas de plonger dans l'eau en éclaboussant tout le monde. Mon père fait la planche. On dirait presque qu'il dort. Mais ce n'est pas possible, avec James à côté. Et en plus, il se noierait. Nymphadora attend Lily, accoudée sur le bord.

« Moi aussi je veux plonger ! demande Harry à son père en quittant notre transat. »

« Ta ta ta, tu vas mettre tes brassards ! le gronde Lily. »

« Et je n'ai pas terminé de te mettre de la crème ! J'ajoute, agacé qu'il soit si pressé de me laisser. »

Je sais que c'est idiot. Ça fait des mois que la piscine des Potter est en construction. On l'inaugure aujourd'hui et Harry a juste hâte de s'y baigner.

Lily aide son fils à mettre ses brassards tandis que je termine d'étaler la crème solaire sur ses jambes. Elles sont toutes maigres. Et pleines de bleus. Il s'est encore écorché le genou hier.

« Tu viens, Drago ?! s'écrie-t-il en fonçant vers la piscine. »

Puis il ralentit et fait de petits pas nerveux sur le bord.

« Papa ! appelle-t-il en tendant les bras vers James. »

Son père se retourne et lui tend les bras à son tour.

« Allez ! Viens mon grand ! Je te rattrape ! »

Et Harry s'élance, en toute confiance. Dans les airs, il ressemble à un crapaud désarticulé. Puis James le rattrape et ils rient ensemble.

« Ha zut ! J'ai oublié la planche pour Harry ! râle Lily en se dirigeant vers la maison. »

« Laisse ! Je vais aller la chercher ! je propose en rejoignant la baie vitrée avant elle. »

« Merci, mon chéri ! Je l'ai laissée sur le congélateur, dans le garage. »

Je hoche la tête en entrant dans le salon. Louis Armstrong tourne dans la chaîne hifi. J'aime beaucoup ce CD. Lily nous le passe chaque été. J'ai plein de souvenirs qui me reviennent quand j'entends « A Wonderful World ».

Je regagne le couloir qui mène au garage. Il fait plus frais ici. Je passe devant la porte de la chambre d'amis.

Et c'est là que je les vois…

Remus, le mari de Nymphadora, et Sirius, le parrain d'Harry. En train de s'embrasser. A pleine bouche.

Je reste quelques instants pétrifié, à les regarder.

Jusqu'à ce que Remus gémisse :

« Non… Arrête. Tu es fou… »

Et que ses yeux mi-clos se posent sur moi.

Immédiatement, il repousse Sirius, qui se retourne et me voit.

« Drago ! s'exclame-t-il. Tu as besoin de quelque chose peut-être ? »

Derrière lui, le mari de Nymphadora semble complètement paniqué.

« Rien… Je… Je venais chercher la planche d'Harry. »

Il se retourne et regarde tout autour de lui.

« Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit ici, me fait-il remarquer. »

Je secoue la tête, rouge de gêne.

« Non, elle est dans le garage, je réponds bêtement en pointant le bout du couloir. »

« Ho, d'accord, acquiesce-t-il. »

Il reste là, à me regarder.

Il finit par croiser les bras et s'appuyer contre la porte.

Il me fixe.

Je comprends enfin qu'il attend que je m'en aille.

Je détale, mort de honte, et je claque la porte du garage après m'être engouffré dedans.

Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure.

J'ai chaud et je me sens complètement étrange.

[…]

Harry s'est accroché à mon cou et je nage en le portant sur mon dos.

Ses brassards me collent à la peau et ça tire.

« Plus vite, Drago ! Va vite comme une fusée ! me demande-t-il. »

« Oui, oui, je grogne en tentant d'accélérer encore. »

Je fais déjà mon maximum !

Je jette un coup d'œil vers Nymphadora et Remus. Elle insiste pour qu'il entre dans l'eau avec elle. Mais il ne semble pas tellement aimer être mouillé. Il grelotte. Comme Harry lorsqu'il sort de la piscine pour se sécher.

Sirius n'est pas encore réapparu.

On arrive au niveau des escaliers, qu'Harry s'empresse de gravir. Il remonte son maillot de bain en même temps. C'est assez drôle à regarder.

« Allez, papa ! Encore ! exige-t-il. »

James le soulève une nouvelle fois et le jette dans l'eau depuis le bord de la piscine, en riant. On dirait bien qu'il ne se lasse jamais de jouer avec son fils. Mon père aurait déjà été agacé depuis longtemps.

La tête d'Harry ressort de l'eau et il éclate de rire.

« Drago ! Drago ! Au secours ! Je me noie ! feint-il. »

Je nage vers lui, heureux qu'il me réclame.

Soudain, un cri guttural nous fait tous les deux sursauter. Sirius arrive en courant. Il sort de nulle part et se précipite vers nous. Puis il bondit comme un fou et se met en boule pour plonger dans l'eau. Il provoque un véritable débordement de la piscine, éclaboussant ma mère au passage.

Je vois à ses sourcils froncés qu'elle est assez contrariée. Mais elle se reprend bien vite et sourit à Lily et Nymphadora que tout cela semble beaucoup amuser.

Je reporte mon attention sur Harry. Il toussote et crachote comme un chaton paniqué, tendant désespérément les doigts vers sa planche qui s'éloigne. La vague lui a probablement fait boire la tasse.

Je veux me précipiter vers lui, mais Sirius le prend déjà dans ses bras.

« Ben alors, bonhomme ! On se noie ? A force de crier au loup, ça devait bien finir par arriver, plaisante-t-il en lui dégageant les cheveux de son visage. »

« Tu as voulu tuer mon fils, Padfoot ? lui demande James. »

« J'ai raté mon coup, on dirait ! »

« Drago…se met à chouiner Harry. »

Ses yeux déjà mouillés se remplissent de larmes. Je crois qu'il a eu une sacrée frousse.

Furieux, je fusille l'autre fou du regard en nageant vers eux.

« Harry, je suis désolée bonhomme. J'ai pas fait attention. Mais tout va bien maintenant. »

Mais Harry continue de pleurer en me tendant les bras. J'arrive enfin à sa hauteur et le prends dans les miens. Il enroule ses jambes autour de ma taille et se cramponne à moi comme un perdu.

« Je suis là… je suis là…je lui murmure en lui caressant la tête. »

Tant bien que mal, je fais demi-tour pour nous ramener jusqu'au bord.

« Si c'est pas mignon ! chuchote Sirius dans mon dos. »

Je sens comme de l'eau froide me glisser le long du dos. Je crois que je déteste Sirius autant que James.

Ce dernier nous attend d'ailleurs au milieu des marches de la piscine pour réceptionner Harry dans un drap de bain.

« Allez, c'est finit mon grand, dit-il en lui frottant le dos. »

Pour je ne sais quelle raison, je me sens totalement abandonné.

Malheureux, je me replonge dans l'eau jusqu'aux oreilles.

Maman s'est rallongée sur son transat. Je cherche papa.

Mais ce sont les yeux de Sirius que je croise. Il me fait un clin d'œil, comme si nous étions complices de je ne sais quelle blague.

Finalement, je décide moi aussi de sortir de l'eau.

.

**Dès à présent, retrouvez un extrait du chapitre 4 sur mon LiveJournal.**

.

**Réponses aux reviews des non-logés :**

**Elizabeth Snape **: Heureuse de t'avoir retrouvée sur ce deuxième chapitre^^ J'avoue que James n'a pas forcément le beau rôle pour nous qui n'attendons qu'une chose : que Drago et Harry se fassent des mamours. Mais James n'est pas l'ennemi de Drago. Il est avant tout un papa très protecteur envers son petit garçon, d'autant plus que ce dernier est handicapé. J'espère que le chapitre d'aujourd'hui te l'aura prouvé ! A bientôt

**Kiki **: Merci beaucoup pour ton gentil petit mot. C'est vrai qu'ils sont adorables tout les deux, même si Drago est vraiment possessif lol J'espère que cette histoire continuera de te plaire^^ A bientôt !

**Sama-66** : Et oui, c'est bien de la jalousie et de la possessivité que ressent Drago. Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui le montre encore très bien^^ Pourtant, James est juste un papa poule. Et on le comprend, avec un petit garçon aussi naïf qu'Harry… Comme je l'expliquais à une autre lectrice, Harry ne porte pas les stigmates de son handicap. Ce n'est pas un problème génétique ou une dégénérescence suite à une maladie (comme la méningite). Mais, lorsqu'il est privé d'oxygène, le cerveau se « détruit ». Ainsi, Harry ne pourra jamais avoir la même maturité qu'un enfant normal et intellectuellement, il est très limité, dans tous les domaines (contrairement aux autistes qui peuvent se révéler surdoués dans un domaine). Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'à 20 il aura la mentalité d'un enfant de 7 ans. C'est très difficile à déterminer. Il pourra être autonome avec un quotidien bien rôdé. Mais il ne pourra jamais vraiment se débrouiller seul. Mais je te laisserai découvrir cela dans les prochains chapitres )Je suis allée voir la fic dont tu m'as parlé et je dois bien avouer, avec un peu de honte, que ses 127 chapitres m'ont tout simplement effrayés lol. Mais puisque tu me la conseilles, je vais la garder dans un coin de ma tête et, un jour de grand courage, je commencerai la lecture lol Merci pour tes compliments qui me font très plaisir. Une écriture légère dans laquelle les lecteurs se retrouvent, ça me plait^^. A bientôt !

**Lalimace** : Heeellloooooo Dame Limace ! Comment vas-tu ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je te l'ai déjà dit, tu laisses tes reviews quand tu veux, comme tu veux ) Ouais, j'ai encore plus ou moins changé de « style ». Pourtant, une lectrice qui ne me suis pas particulièrement est tombé sur cette histoire et a « reconnu » mon style car elle avait lu Sans Contrefaçon. Alors tu as sans doute raison, il doit y avoir quelque chose. Peut être dans la façon d'écrire les dialogues. Je trouve que ça, ça change pas trop d'une histoire à l'autre. Mais bon, j'essaie quand même de me lancer des défis. Genre, là je me la joue « minimaliste » lol. J'avais pas encore écris d'histoire qui débute depuis l'enfance. Je trouve ça chouette. J'adore décrire leurs petites habitudes, leur façon de s'exprimer, de voir les choses. C'est vrai que c'est mignon. Je crois qu'il doit être très compliqué d'écrire une histoire avec un enfant qui ne soit pas mignon mais au contraire, mauvais. Même pour rire, je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai… Effectivement, Drago et Harry ne vont pas rester aussi mignons tout au long de l'histoire, même Harry et malgré son handicap. Mais j'espère cependant qu'ils resteront touchants, car c'est comme ça que je les vois. Haha, je serais bien navrée que tu renonces à une vie de couple à cause des « mon bébé » de Drago lol. Mais, comme tu as pu le voir, James a réussi à mettre un terme à cette situation gênante. Je suis heureuse que les lecteurs aient senti qu'il y avait un truc pas super normal derrière tout ça. Souvent, nos premières impressions sont les bonnes. Et comme j'essaie d'écrire une histoire réaliste, il faut avant tout se fier à ce qu'on trouverait normal ou non dans notre propre réalité. Drago jaloux ? Naooon ! Si peu lol Si Lucius semble effacé, c'est parce qu'il a un travail très prenant, bien que je n'en dise absolument rien dans mon texte…Oups. Mais certaines choses semblent parfois tellement évidentes à un auteur qu'il en oublie de les préciser, alors que ça ne coule pas du tout de source lol James est un vrai papa poule. Il est moins présent que Lily mais il s'implique dès qu'il le peut avec son fils. Narcissa est la maman « sérieuse » et Lily la maman « cool » ) Heureuse que tu ais regardé Snow Cake^^ Je trouve que les acteurs jouent super bien et que le sujet est traité avec beaucoup de sensibilité. Il n'y a aucun jugement, du moins, je ne l'ai pas ressenti. Pas de condamnation. J'espère que les lecteurs de cette histoire arriveront à cette sorte d'acceptation des choses. Et moi aussi, j'ai pleuré en regardant ce film T_T J'espère que si tu pleures beaucoup en ce moment, ce n'est pas le signe d'une petite déprime. Prend bien soin de toi : CO-COO-NING ! Et t'inquiète, tu perds rien pour les FrootLoops. Les Smacks, c'est quand même autre chose MDR A bientôt !

**Natom :** Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour ces deux reviews^^ Tes compliments me font super plaisir :D C'est vrai que Drago est inquiétant. Jusuq'où va son obsession ? Va-t-il le réaliser un jour ? Et les adultes, vont-ils le faire ? Il ne peut effectivement pas remplacer James, mais il le vois tout de même comme son « rival ». Il est jaloux comme un pou lol Si je ne poste pas plus d'une fois par mois, c'e n'est pas parce que je suis sadique et que j'aime faire poireauter mes lecteurs lol C'est simplement que je manque de temps : répondre aux reviews (je réponds toujours à tout le monde de façon personnalisée, ce n'est pas négociable lol), relire et retravailler mes chapitres après correction par ma bêta…plus toutes les choses de mon quotidien (mes amis disent assez que j'ai un emploi du temps de ministre et qu'on me voit jamais lol), voilà, je préfère vous dire une fois par mois et tenir mes promesses ) A bientôt !

**Chloe :** Coucou ! Heureuse de te retrouver sur cette histoire ! J'espère que tu as pu trouver ma réponse à ta review sur Vilain Garçon sur mon LJ. Oui, je m'attaque effectivement à un sujet sensible. Je vais essayer de ne pas trop faire de dégâts lol Curieusement, j'ai écrit toute cette histoire assez rapidement, malgré la difficulté du sujet. Comme si ça coulait de source… Tu me diras ce que tu en penses ! A bientôt

**Youni **: Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour cette review. « Amusante et triste », c'est un peu ça pour le moment. Ils sont enfants, leur quotidien nous fait sourire, nous attendit. Mais ils vont grandir (Mais pourquoooooi ? lol) Merci pour tes encouragements, je pense que je vais en avoir besoin avec ce sujet sensible^^ A bientôt !


End file.
